The safety and efficacy of dietary treatments and a combination of placebo or fenfluramine/phenteramine is being evaluated to treat adolescents weighing >200% ideal body weight. A ketogenic diet is used for 2 months followed by 3 months of the baseline diet supplemented with 2 carbohydrates per meal (K+2 Diet). The medication intervention occurs when subjects begin the K+2 Diet.